A number of 3,5-diphenyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole derivatives have been described in the literature as having acaricidal activity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,951; JP 8092224, EP572142, JP 08283261. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/048,601, filed Mar. 26, 1998, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a series of highly active new 3-(substituted phenyl)-5-(thienyl or furyl)-1,2,4-triazole compounds that are highly active insecticides.
Although the above mentioned patents and patent applications disclose laboratory methods for preparing the disclosed compounds, a need exists for a commercially applicable route.